Midnight
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: This is Twilight but with a Bella/Rosalie pairing also some things will be different than the book please read and review


TITLE: Midnight

PAIRING: Bella/Rosalie

PLOT: This is Twilight but it is a Bella/ Rosalie pairing instead.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does I am just borrowing the characters and the story.

Chapter one

I was in two minds about moving to Forks in Washington, the first being that I wanted to let my mum spend some quality with Phil her new husband; I didn't want to be the cause of them having problems, the second mind I had was this town was a place I hated so much, it was a small place with hardly anything to do, the nearest shopping mall was an hour away not that I liked shopping mind you but still boring.

My name is Bella Swan, for someone who lived in a hot climate I wasn't very tanned and looked like I would belong in a town which is rained on for most of the year which I was happy about, I don't like being the centre of attention I prefer to be in the back ground away from all the action.

The flight to Port Angelus was a short ride, but that wasn't the problem it was the hour drive with her father she was worried about. Charlie Swan was the chief of police in Forks, when my mum left I would spend the summer holidays with him until I got a bit too old and it was decided that he would come up to see me instead.

From what I heard from mum, Charlie was happy that I was going to be staying with him until college, soon the plane landed and I waited till I was allowed off it. Once we were allowed I got out the plane quickly once I reached the main airport and there stood waiting for me was my dad.

He hadn't changed much in the years, yeah he got older and I could tell but otherwise he looked the same, he was in his uniform like usual he smiled brightly when he saw me, I returned it and hugged him.

"I've missed you Bells" he whispered into my hair I smiled and snuggled further into him, he kissed my head and moved me towards the cruiser and got ready to take me home.

The car ride was quiet I didn't mind that, I was like Charlie in that way I didn't like to fill in silence with stupid conversation so we were both comfortable.

We reached the house; it hadn't changed much since I was a little girl. Charlie grabbed my bag and we walked towards the house, Charlie opened the door and let me go in first. The house hadn't changed much since I was a child, there were still pictures of me through school, and I blushed as I looked at them I hated seeing pictures of myself it makes me cringe.

"Nothing has changed much" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "I haven't really had the time to you know" he motioned around the house I nodded. I could see that, there was a small couch and a big recliner which looked well used, an empty can of beer it must have been from last night.

"That's fine dad don't be worrying" I replied He nodded, I could tell he was nervous "I'm going to unpack dad" I wanted him to relax which he did, he smiled and nodded, I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs to unpack my one bag.

My room hadn't changed much; there is a bigger bed and an old computer which looked like it would need winding up, I threw my bag on the bed and had a good look round, the room was blue it had been repainted probably so it wasn't babyish anymore.

I opened my draws and saw they were empty; I then opened my wardrobe and saw that, that too was empty, I turned to my bag and unzipped it, I pulled out the tops and trousers to go in the draws, some where posh tops that would need to be hung up so they wouldn't crease. My bag was soon empty and I threw it under my bed I looked at my watch to see it was nearly ten o'clock I decided to get a shower and have an early night ready for school tomorrow, the one thing I was dreading most.

I had noticed that we only had one bathroom that was just great I said good night to my dad, who was watching the game on the big TV; I crawled into bed and was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The rain hitting my window woke me up the next morning, I groaned I didn't want to get up the thought of going back to school was frightening I didn't want to be the centre of attention.

I showered and got dressed, I noticed my dads car was gone which meant he had work early this morning, I poured myself some cereal and made sure I had all my stuff for school, it was then that I noticed the note on the mantle piece, I frowned and picked it up and read it.

_Bella, _

_I am sorry I wasn't here to see you off this morning but something came up, I have a welcome home gift for you in the drive way, I bought you a truck from my friend Billy Black it runs great for an old car, I will see you when I get back._

_Love Dad_

I felt the tears spring in my eyes, I can't believe he bought me a truck, I quickly ate my breakfast, grabbed my bag and the keys from the mantle piece and went to look at it, the truck didn't look too old, it was a rusted red loads of character in my opinion.

I opened the door and threw my bag in the passenger side then jumped in, I turned the engine on and jumped when it roared to life I pulled away from the house and followed the signs to the school.

The school was so easy to find, like everything else in this town. I then followed the directions to the front office, I noticed that a few cars were parked here I guessed it was the teachers parking, I quickly parked near the front and jumped out to get my timetable and a map of the school.

An old lady was stood at the desk she looked up and smiled when she saw me walk in, I smiled back nervously "Hi I am Bella Swan I came to get my timetable" I told her, the woman Mrs Cope nodded.

"We have heard all about you from Charlie" she said smiling, I blushed, Dad was talking about me? I shrugged it off and waited as she got my things, she came back flushed "there you go, I also have a slip for you to get your teachers to sign this in your classes then bring it back for me" I nodded, I took the pieces of paper and left with a smile.

I got back in my truck and turned it round and followed the other cars to the car park, I was thankful my car wasn't the only old car in the parking lot, I slipped into a space, I got my map out then made my way to school, I heard whispers I blushed but realised they were talking about a car, I turned to look in their direction and saw an expensive car parking not far from mine, it was a red convertible I sighed then turned away.

It was only two minutes in this new school and I was already lost, I leant against the lockers and tried to make sense of the map I had been given.

"It gets easier the longer you're here" a voice said behind me, I turned to see a tall girl wearing glasses she was smiling "do you want me to be your guide?" She asked I blushed, I was about to reply when I heard the hall went silent, the people in the middle of the hall moved out the way, I looked over and saw four of the most beautiful people in the world, they looked like models.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl next to me laughed they had turned round the corner and had gone.

"They are the Cullen and Hales, I'm Angela Webber" she held out her hand I shook it "I will walk you to class and tell you about our models" she smirked I laughed "They are all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife, the tall more broad of then guys is Emmett he is the more cheeky of them I think, the blond stiff one is Jasper he is dating the small pixie like girl is Alice, Jasper has a twin sister called Rosalie they are Hales, Mrs Cullen is their Aunt, the last one is Edward"

I hadn't realised she had taken me to Biology she leant against the door smiling "I had better go, come sit with us at lunch" she didn't wait for a reply as she walked away I walked into the room, There were two things I noticed, the first being there was only one seat and the second thing, that Edward Cullen was sat next to the empty space, he looked like a god, he looked up at me and frowned in confusion before masking it, I handed my sheet to the teacher and took a seat next to Edward.

"Hello" a musical voice whispered, I turned to see Edward Cullen was looking at me, he had moved slightly but his chair was angled towards me.

"Hi" I replied he smiled slightly.

"I'm Edward Cullen what is your name?" He asked softly I noticed his eyes are a golden colour, I also noticed though he was handsome it didn't really do anything for me, I wasn't falling over my feet with nervousness, he put me at ease like a brother would.

"I'm Bella Swan" I replied he seemed to recognise my name but before he could say anything else the teacher began the lesson.

The lesson was in pairs working out different bacteria, a lesson I had already done, Edward had moved the microscope towards me "ladies first" I had a quick look and told him the answer he smirked and asked if he could check I let him.

"How do you like Forks?" He asked me as he wrote down the answer in the pad I shrugged.

"It rains all the time" I replied which caused him to laugh "I guess I'm so used to the sun it will be an adjustment for me" I added he looked like he understood what I meant.

"So why did you move here then?" I smiled "What?" He asked.

"What is with all the questions?" I asked him with ease that seemed to surprise him "What?" It was my turn to ask.

"I want to get to know my lab partner" he grinned I rolled my eyes but still blushed "Now why are you so comfortable with me?" He asked me now.

"I don't know usually I am shy but I feel comfortable with you, why did the people move aside before?" I asked him.

He thought about what he was going to say before he opened his mouth "people don't understand us" he began "we aren't much different than others but people in school aren't always as understanding" that was so sad people in small towns are so small minded "in fact you're the first person who has had a proper conversation with me" I found that sad.

By the time lunch came around I knew a few people, of course there was Angela and Edward but I found out that another girl in my classes called Jessica she was bubbly, a bit too much for me but she wasn't horrible so I said nothing.

We all sat round the table talking I wasn't really joining in the conversation, I saw the Cullens they all were sat down talking amongst themselves they were all beautiful but none of them made my heart soar like in the films I was about to focus on my lunch when my attention was on a tall blond she went to the Cullen table she was beyond beautiful she…There were no words to describe her.

"That's Rosalie" Angela whispered she must have seen me looking, I blushed the blond haired Rosalie looked our way, she looked over at our table, her eyes landed on mine and I felt a pull the look on her face turned from neutral to glaring, it wasn't even a normal girl it was horrible, I felt that my heart was breaking, it was rejection and I didn't understand why that was.

Edward had leant over and whispered in her ear, what ever was said caused the girl to stiffen and soon she got up and left the cafeteria without as much as a glance in my direction.

I didn't have much time to dwell on it as the bell had gone for the next lesson, I looked at my time table and saw I had AP History, I threw the rest of my lunch away and started towards my lesson.

When I got there I saw Rosalie, I gulped if the girl glared at me again then she didn't like me but if she doesn't then maybe it was a one time thing, finally she looked up at me and the glare was firmly on her face, I handed my slip to the teacher.

"Sit next to Miss Hale" he murmured, Rosalie turned her glare on him he however didn't notice, I clutched my bag and walked towards the empty seat. Rosalie moved her chair away from me I said nothing one thing I did notice she was stiff, she barely moved throughout the lesson.

Once school was finished I made my way outside, I noticed Edward and Rosalie were arguing by the red car which happened to be by mine.

"She means nothing to me Edward that Swan girl is just a stupid little girl now leave me alone" she growled jumping in her car and driving off, Edward looked over at me, I carefully masked my face so he wouldn't notice he then got in his car as did I, I wasn't sure why that comment hurt so much but I came to the conclusion that Rosalie Hale was a bitch.

NO ONE POV

They knew they shouldn't be outside Bella Swans house but they couldn't help it, the girl was a mystery that needed to be solved, and if anyone knew them, they knew they would find out sooner rather than later.


End file.
